


Love and Care

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Gen, Mentions of Injuries, mentions of child abuse, off screen child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl's sire has hurt him again. His aunt is going to make sure he gets the proper care.





	Love and Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnySidesofBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue/gifts).



> A reward for SunnySidesofBlue, for giving me a hand when I needed it. Thank you! <3

“Hold still, sweetspark. Let me take a look.” Aunt Duster spoke as gently as she always did, but it didn’t make his back hurt any less.

Prowl bit his lip and nodded his head. His aunt walked around behind him, and he could hear her crouching down. Then she sighed loudly and touched him gently on the shoulder. “Is it bad?” He asked, voice wavering.

“It is. We’re going to have to go to see the doctor in the marketplace.” Duster lifted her hand from his shoulder and moved back in front of him. “Can you stand to have a cloak over your back, sweetspark?”

Prowl thought for a moment before nodding. Having a cloak rubbing on the places where Lord Strikefast had whipped him would be _awful_ , but he could endure it long enough to go see Doctor Minerva in the marketplace. “I can.”

“All right.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently. “I’ll go get one and then we’ll go see her.”

“It’s okay, I’ll go.” Both of them turned to look at Prowl’s older brother in surprise. Neither of them had even known Bluestreak was in Duster’s small room with them. “I followed Prowl to make sure he got here safe. I’ll get his cloak and some money to pay for the doctor.”

“Where are you going to get money for the doctor, Bluestreak?” Aunt Duster smiled sadly and shook her head. “I’ll take care of it.”

“I have my allowance. My sire makes sure I don’t have to ask him for money if we’re in public together.”

“All right, Blue.” Her smile fell away at the mention of Lord Strikefast. “I won’t argue with you. Go get what we need for Prowl and we’ll take him to town.”

“Okay! I’ll be right back!” Bluestreak turned and dashed out the door.

“Let’s get ready as much as we can while we’re waiting for your brother, okay?”

Prowl shook his head and held out his arms. He didn’t want to get up, he wanted a hug and to close his optics and pretend that everything was all right.

“Of course, sweetspark.” Aunt Duster wrapped her arms carefully around him, one above his wings and across his shoulders and the other down low on his back just under the burns from the energon crop. He closed his optic shutters as she pulled him close and began humming a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth, too! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
